Larry (Video Game)
Larry is the father of , and an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. Though he cares about the safety of his daughter and generally has good intentions, his loud, cantakerous and judgmental attitude causes him to be a thorn in the side of most of the group. Revealed Characters Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown All that is known about Larry is that he was a retired army commander that had a history of heart problems. Larry also had a daughter, Lilly, who is also a survivor of the apocalypse. He also seemed to know who Lee Everett was and about his troubled past. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Larry is a survivor encountered by Lee. Along with Lilly and the other survivors, he is seen holed up in a rundown drug store that was owned by Lee's family. When Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck arrive at the drugstore, Larry thinks Duck is bitten since a walker attacked the boy and covered him in blood. Lee will then have to decide whether to side with Larry or Kenny. After raging over whether Duck was bitten or not, Larry drops to the floor due to his stress provoking his heart problems. Lee and the group work to get nitroglycerin pills to help Larry's condition. Later during the escape and after you have to choose between Carley or Doug, he punches Lee out and attempts to leave him behind. However, Lee is saved by Kenny. He is later seen at the motel and confronts Lee. Larry reveals that he knows about Lee's past and threatens that if anything happens to Lilly or Clementine, he would tell everyone about Lee's secret. Episode 2: Starved For Help Larry is first seen at the Motor Inn along with the other survivors. When Lee, Kenny, and Mark bring back Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker, he is furious as there are now more mouths to feed. Lee has the option to give him food, which will be considers a "tough choice" by the game. Lee also can give his axe to Larry to help with the makeshift wall. Doing so will make Larry help save Katjaa and Lee when they are attacked by a reanimated Travis/David. Later, he is seen at the St. John's Dairy along with the others. He tells Lee and Lilly to lighten up and give the St. Johns a chance, too concerned about his hunger to worry about anything else. His attitude is considerably lighter when he is on the farm, claiming the change in scenery helps. He takes particular interest in Brenda St. John, flirting with her, and sticking up for her when Lee accuses her of cannibalism. When this accusation is proved true, he is put in a meat locker with Kenny, Lee, Clementine, and Lilly. Inside he starts yelling at the St. Johns and banging on the door furiously. Although Lilly pleads for him to stop, he refuses and his increasing stress causes a heart attack. When he stops breathing, Lilly tries to perform CPR to save him. However, Kenny is convinced he is dead and wants to kill him to prevent him from reanimating. Lee then decides who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, killing him. When the group cannot find a way out of the locker, Lee searches Larry's corpse for change, finding his wife's ring in the process. Lee uses the change to unscrew an air conditioner, allowing Clementine to escape and unlock the door. Larry's body is left behind when the survivors leave the dairy, possibly devoured later by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Larry has killed: *David Parker (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *Travis (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Kenny *Lee Everett (Determinant) After suffering a heart attack, Lilly tries to save him, but Kenny believes that he is dead and his brain must be destroyed to prevent him from coming back as a walker and devouring them. Lee then has to decide who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, destroying his brain. If Lee sides with Kenny, he helps Kenny destroy Larry's brain. Trivia *Even though Lee saved his life, Larry still doesn't trust him due to his criminal history. *Larry has Ischaemic Heart Disease which requires him to take nitroglycerine tablets. *If the player saved Doug (Video Game) and Larry now dead, it is presumed only Clementine knows about the past of Lee Everett. *Upon closer inspection, Larry's lips move slightly before the salt lick crushes his head. It is unknown whether that was his lips moving from Lee/Lilly performing CPR (as that was the case before), but it is up for speculation if Larry either reanimated as a walker or had been successfully revived from the CPR right before his death. *It's implied that almost the entire group has an obvious distaste for Larry, except for his daughter Lilly, Katjaa (although she does not mention anything, but chooses to keep her distance) and the kids, Duck and Clementine, who are too young to be involved the group's scuffle. *While Larry had always been portrayed in a bad light, he cares a lot about Clementine. This is actually seen nearing the end of Episode 1, where he warns Lee that he will not be forgiven if anything happens to Clementine or Lilly. It is unknown if he cares for Duck the same way as he did for Clementine. **All in all, Larry is really just a caring father who is looking out for his loved ones, even if it means having to resort to violence and portraying himself in a very antagonistic light. **Among all survivors, he and his daughter display the most distinct traits of survivors pitted in an apocalyptic world, such as altrusion (prioritizing loved ones and helping them first) and self-centeredness, preferring to look out for themselves. References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Deceased